


Lingering Gold

by Csylia



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Baskerville family feels, Baskerville peaceful slow days, Bittersweet, Fluff, Happy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csylia/pseuds/Csylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, when they were gathered in the gardens, a melody would come by the window, and for a moment they would all stop speaking, listening to the faint sound of piano reaching their ears."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalmTop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTop/gifts).



> \---
> 
> This was written about 5 months ago in what I remember being a sudden brainstorming on a slow night. I haven't changed any of its content although I would probably haven't worded all of it the way I did back then. This is what could be considered as my first attempt of fanfiction, or in that case a ficlet.  
> As usual I blame any PH family (especially the Baskervilles) overflowing feelings on Tatly, and thus dedicate it to her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> Don't hesitate to leave any feedback if you wish!
> 
> \---

Sometimes, when they were gathered in the gardens, a melody would come by the window, and for a moment they would all stop speaking, listening to the faint sound of piano reaching their ears.

Lily would be the first to break their trance, smiling wildly and giggling. She would start dancing, twirling around again and again and again, the frills of her dress following her small form, the wind catching her soft laugh.

Fang would then offer his hand to Lottie, and she would accept it with a small smile of her own. They would dance slowly to the melody, a form of a waltz or something similar, falling into each other's step easily. Sometimes Lottie would close her eyes, and lean against Fang's shoulder, taking in this fabulous moment.

Doug would remain sitted on the grass, watching, but his own smile and the glee in his eyes was unmistakable, even from under his hood. Sometimes, Lily would take his hands in her small ones, and lead him to twirl with her. He would let het, moving along with an unexpected grace for someone of his stature.

Sometimes, Zwei was there too. And she would be the first to stop talking, and remaining silent all along. In those rare moments, all trace of malice left her face, no childlish mockery in her smile. She would look strangely, and simply, peaceful. Her gaze would stay locked to the horizon, as if the tune had put her into a dream. She wouldn't move, and wouldn't speak until the music was over.

At times also, Gilbert and Vincent would join them. Timidely at first, they would be gained by Lily's enthousiast, and start dancing and spinning with her. Gilbert would look up to Fang and Lottie in wonder, and Vincent would stop for a moment to watch Zwei, as if she herself was the source of the music, of this dream-like moment.

They would stay all of them together, a little family of some sort, sharing this precious moment as if tomorrow would never come. Simply staying in this dream, travelling through its beauty along with the melody.

Sometimes also, Lottie would catch sight of Jack, a bit further away. Leaning against a tree, he would look up to the window with a sadness in his eyes she wasn't used to see. Sadness, regret, and pain. She would never mention it, those times he thought there was probably no one to see him, but sometimes when she couldn't sleep at night, she would remember the hurt in his eyes, and wonder why.


End file.
